Can You Be My Love, Oh Sehun?
by markeuchan
Summary: Bagi Luhan itu adalah cinta pandangan pertama. Berharap jika suatu saat Sehun akan mencintainya. Tapi seberapa banyak rasa sakit yang harus diterima oleh Luhan? / Jika mencintai seseorang terlalu menyakitkan bagimu maka lepaskanlah. Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengorbankan segalanya dalam dirimu untuk cinta./ It's Hunhan fic! Ch 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Can You Be My Love, Oh Sehun?**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Genre : Sad, romance, angst**

 **Length : Chap 1/?**

 **Story Begins**

"Jongdae! Aku benar-benar membutuhkan tempat yang sempurna untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sehun. Kira-kira kemana aku harus pergi?" Luhan berseru pada Jongdae ketika mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Lu, _seriously,_ bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan Sehun? Kau terus saja berbicara tentangnya sejak ia memapahmu ke UKS setelah kau terkena lemparannya," Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. Ia lantas mempercepat laju jalannya untuk menghindari Luhan dan segala ocehannya mengenai Oh Sehun.

Luhan berlari menyusul Jongdae, kemudian menarik tangannya. "Ayolah, Jongdae! Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini! Dulu, ketika kau ingin menembak Xiumin, kau pikir siapa yang dengan sukarela membantumu? Tentu saja aku,"

 _"_ _Yeah,_ aku tahu, dan itu berakhir dengan amat buruk. Jadi, berhentilah mengingatkanku tentang itu." Sindir Jongdae. "Saking malunya, aku sampai tidak berani menegurnya setelah hari itu. Aku rasa dia pasti berpikir aku benar-benar konyol karena kabur begitu saja setelah memintanya untuk bertemu."

 _"_ _Geuraeyo,_ tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau membantuku." Luhan menatapnya dengan seringaian nakal. "Aku hanya perlu memberitahu Xiumin jika kau punya ratusan fotonya di ponselmu. Dia pasti akan berpikir jika kau adalah maniak." Luhan berbisik di telinga Jongdae.

"Silakan saja. Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku-tidak-peduli." Jongdae berucap, meskipun begitu Luhan bisa mendengar suara Jongdae yang

"Apa kau serius, Dae? Aku bertanya-tanya, apa kau masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya setelah dia tahu tentang _fetish_ anehmu itu," Luhan bertanya lagi, kali ini sembari memasang raut menyebalkan.

Jongdae tidak menjawab perkataan Luhan. Namja itu memasang earphone yang sedari tadi melingkari lehernya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Luhan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya pria itu tengah marah besar. Luhan hendak kembali menyusulnya, ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan ponselnya berdering. Satu pesan dari Kim Jongdae.

 **From : Minseok's Stalker.**

 _Temui aku sepulang sekolah. Aku dengar Sehun memiliki jadwal latihan basket sampai pukul 4 Sore. Kita akan merencanakannya. Aku akan meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk merencanakan 'lamaran_ _bodoh_ _impianmu itu'._

 **Note : JADI LEBIH BAIK KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN PADA XIUMIN TENTANG FOTO-FOTO ITU, ATAU AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN MENGGANTUNG JASADMU DI TIANG BENDERA.**

Luhan tersenyum lebar, ia sudah menduga hal itu. Dirabanya dada sebelah kanannya. Bisa Luhan rasakan, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Memikirkan rencananya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada Sehun membuatnya merasa gugup sekaligus bersemangat.

Akhirnya setelah memendam cintanya selama 2 tahun, Xi Luhan akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun hari ini.

.

.

Xiumin berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan melihatnya tengah kesusahan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam loker. Namja berpipi bakpao itu lantas mengambil posisi di belakang Luhan, kemudian memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan tiba-tiba. _"Guess who am i?"_ Ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

Luhan yang tidak siap dengan kejutan Xiumin lantas berteriak nyaring, membuat semua orang yang berada disana, berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Xiumin terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan yang cukup berlebihan. Ia segera membantu Luhan memunguti buku-bukunya yang terjatuh, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Min." Luhan menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya di hadapan Xiumin. "Apa kau harus selalu melakukan itu setiap kali kita bertemu?" Sungutnya sambil menerima uluran tangan Xiumin.

"Hehehe..Kau tahu, itu sudah menjadi hobiku." Xiumin nampak tersenyum lebar, sembari mengangkat salah satunya membentuk simbol damai.

"Aku dengar dari Tao, kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sehun hari ini," Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Luhan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut membantumu. Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku harus mengikuti turnamen sepakbola bersama tim sekolah. Tapi aku berharap semuanya dapat berjalan lancar,"

"Sudah dua tahun, kan? Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Xi Luhan menyukai seseorang lebih dari sebulan," Xiumin tertawa.

"Aku juga tak menyangka. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyukai siapapun lebih dari sebulan sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Kurasa..itu sebuah pencapaian tersendiri, haha.." Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Itukan gunanya teman?" Xiumin berucap sambil tersenyum kea rah Luhan. Ia lalu menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangannya dan menyadari jika ia harus menemui teman-teman setim-nya untuk mendengarkan _briefing_ dari sang pelatih untuk pertandingan nanti _._

" _Bye_ , Luhanie. Aku harus pergi sekarang. _Wish you all the best!"_ Seru Xiumin.

Luhan menatap ke arah Xiumin sambil menggumamkan terimakasih, dan melambaikan tangan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kantin untuk menemui Jongdae dan merencanakan dimana dan bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Sehun. Namun, ketika ia tengah menyusuri koridor, ia melihat Sehun dengan geng-nya, yang terdiri dari teman setimnya di klub basket—Kris dan Tao—serta si duo _trouble-maker_ sekolah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka dikenal sebagai cassanova sekolah. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak gadis yang sakit hati karena ditolak oleh mereka.

Luhan ingin berjalan melewati kelimanya tanpa harus berinteraksi dengan mereka Namja bermata rusa itu lantas menunduk dan mempercepat laju jalannya, berharap tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengenalinya. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tengah tidak berpihak pada Luhan.

"Luhan-hyung!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan girang.

Luhan merasa napasnya tercekat ketika ia mendengar teriakan ceria Baekhyun. Mau tak mau, ia pun berbalik dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh, hai Baek." Ucapnya dengan nada canggung.

Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya lantas ikut menoleh. "Oh, dia pria yang terkena lemparanku, kan? Xi Luhan sunbae?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Bagaimana kabarmu, sunbae?" Sehun tersenyum manis. Luhan bisa merasakan rasa panas mulai menjalar sampai ke wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sehun mengingat namanya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja." Luhan berucap dengan malu-malu.

"Luhan-hyung, kenapa kau sendirian? Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami untuk makan Siang? Kami masih punya waktu sebentar sebelum latihan dimulai," Ujar Baekhyun dengan ceria. Namja berwajah _baby-face_ itu melingkarkan lengannya pada Chanyeol, sembari mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk mendorong Luhan agar mau bergabung.

"Yeah, sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau ikut. Kita bisa main 3 on 3." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Oh tidak masalah, aku akan makan Siang bersama Jongdae. Dia pasti akan marah jika aku meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama kalian. Tapi bagaimana pun, terimakasih." Luhan menolak dengan halus.

Sehun menahan tawa mendengar cara Luhan berbicara. _"Formal sekali. Apa dia hidup di zaman Joseon, huh?"_ Batin Sehun.

"Okay hyung, kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, sebelum kemudian berlalu bersama rombongannya.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku bertemu dengan Sehun ketika dalam perjalanan kesini." Ucap Luhan, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Jongdae.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang waktunya membicarakan rencana kita," Ucap Jongdae sambil menyodorkan Luhan sebotol jus jeruk.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu di kebun sekolah," Saran Jongdae.

"Hei, itukan tempat yang kusarankan ketika kau ingin Minseok! Aku tidak mau terkena nasib buruk! Memangnya tidak ada tempat lain, huh?" Luhan menatap Jongdae dengan bosan.

"Ya, meskipun aku gagal, aku pikir itulah tempat terbaik, _it's private and there's hardly any students_. Jadi kupikir kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu tanpa takut ada yang menguping. Terutama mereka yang anti-gay," Jongdae berucap dengan nada serius.

"Geurae, aku rasa aku harus mengirimi Baekhyun pesan sekarang sebelum latihan mereka berakhir. Thanks Jongdae. Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu," Luhan tersenyum malu-malu.

 **To : Baekhyunee**

 _Baek, aku sudah siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sehun. Tolong beritahu Sehun agar menemuiku di kebun sekolah setelah latihan. Katakan padanya jika aku ingin memberi buku yang hendak ia pinjam dulu._

 **P.S : Jeongmal gomawoyo Baekkie3**

 **.**

 **From : Baekhyunee**

 _OMG LUHAN HYUNGGG_

 _Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya. Semoga beruntung!_

Lima menit sebelum tim basket mengakhiri latihannya, Luhan menunggu di salah satu bangku panjang sambil menggenggam erat sebuah buku. Ia tengah berlatih mengucapkan kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan pada Sehun, ia berharap Sehun akan menerimanya.

"Hey, sunbae!" Sehun berteriak dari kejauhan.

Luhan berbalik dan melambai ke arahnya. Dengan mengenakan jersey basketnya, dan rambut yang basah oleh keringat, Sehun nampak sangat menawan di mata Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika Sehun berjalan ke arahnya.

 _Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Luhan. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._ Bisik Luhan, berusaha untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Ini buku yang ingin kau pinjam," Luhan berucap sambil menyerahkan buku digenggamannya pada Sehun.

"Gomawo sunbae, aku sudah lama ingin membeli buku ini, tapi sayangnya pegawai di toko buku bilang, jika mereka kehabisan stok," Kata Sehun dengan girang.

Ketika Sehun tengah berbicara, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang membuat Luhan jatuh cinta.

"Sunbae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut khawatir, ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. Keringat membanjiri pelipis Luhan, saking gugupnya.

Ia mengangguk kaku. "Oh..ya..tentu saja.." Luhan mencoba untuk mengulas senyum, yang justru membuat dirinya terlihat kikuk.

"Jeongmal gomawoyo sunbae, aku akan mengembalikannya segera setelah aku selesai membacanya," Sehun berucap sebelum berbalik, hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Luhan berucap dengan lembut. "A-ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," Lanjutnya sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sehun pun berbalik menatap wajah Luhan, sembari mengernyitkan dahi.

"Emm.." Luhan merasa ragu.

"Oh Sehun, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu selama 2 tahun ini. Kau satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku. Aku harap kau akan menerimaku. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Ucap Luhan dengan cepat.

Sehun terus memandangi Luhan dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Kedua mata Luhan masih tertutup, menunggu sampai Sehun memberinya jawaban.

"Tidak," Tolak Sehun dengan dingin.

Hati Luhan rasanya remuk, namun, ia tetap menutup matanya, berharap tangisannya tak keluar. Mendengar apa yang baru Sehun katakan membuat dada Luhan terasa sesak. Ia merasa seolah ada beban berat yang menimpanya saat itu juga. Tubuhnya membeku dalam keterkejutan. Dada Luhan tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Dan raut wajah penuh gurat luka kini sukses mendominasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sama sepertimu, aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang pria," Ucap Sehun dengan kasar.

Luhan bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Sehun yang perlahan menjauh. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat sembari menundukkan kepala. _"It's okay Luhan. It's okay. You'll be fine_." Ucapnya berkali-kali.

Setelah memastikan jika Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan membiarkan airmatanya jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ketika Luhan hendak pergi, ia menemukan buku yang hendak Sehun pinjam tertaruh di bangku panjang disampingnya. Sehun tak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya, ia bahkan meninggalkan bukunya disini.

 _Aku menjijikkan_ , Pikir Luhan dengan sedih. Sehun pasti tidak akan mau sekedar menatap atau berbicara dengannya lagi mulai saat ini.

Ia pun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, mengabaikan seluruh panggilan dan pesan yang ia terima. Sepanjang hari itu, Luhan menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan menangis seharian di kamar.

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku kemarin? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku?" Jongdae meraih bahu Luhan dan mengguncangnya.

"Ya, ya. Maaf," Luhan tertawa dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jongdae.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae, penasaran.

"Ia menolakku tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya di udara sembari tersenyum ceria.

"Kau kelihatan bahagia untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru patah hati," Jongdae menangkat alisnya, bingung.

"I'm fine Chennie ~ Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja! Aku Xi Luhan, pria yang pantang menyerah!" Luhan menari-nari kecil mengelilingi Jongdae. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, ia segera menghentikan tingkah konyolnya ketika melihat Sehun berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

Luhan menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang membesar, _mungkin dia berubah pikiran._

Ia lantas menyunggingkan senyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya. "Hai, Se—hun,"

Hati Luhan kembali sakit ketika melihat Sehun melewatinya begitu saja, bahkan tanpa menolehnya sedikit pun.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongdae bertanya ketika ia melihat Sehun justru tersenyum dan tak segan melambai kea rah teman-temannya yang lain, terkecuali Luhan.

Luhan yang sedari tadi termangu segera mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya, kemudian menatap Jongdae dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku? Memangnya kenapa? Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja," Kilahnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan Jongdae. "Lebih baik kita segera ke kelas," Ucapnya.

-oo-

"Hey Sehun, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman, huh? Kusut sekali," Chanyeol bertanya ketika melihat Sehun memasukkan bukunya ke dalam loker kemudian menutupnya dengan keras.

"Promise me, kau tak akan memberitahu yang lain?" Sehun berbalik ke arahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, seolah menggumamkan kata 'tentu saja. kenapa tidak?'

"Kau tahu senior kita yang bernama Xi Luhan? He's actually gay! Dan sialnya dia menyukaiku," Sehun berucap sambil berbisik. Chanyeol membesarkan matanya tak percaya begitu mendengar hal tersebut. "Are you kidding me? Tapi kau kan.."

"Yeah, you know that I'm 100% normal, right? Aku tidak mungkin menerimanya," Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya, siapa tau.." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Sehun menjitak kepala Chanyeol. "Sialan kau, Dobi. Why are we friends, huh?"

Keduanya segera berjalan menuju kelas tanpa menyadari jika seorang gadis sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, dengan Jongdae seperti biasa. Jongdae tahu jika Luhan masih sedih karena kejadian kemarin. Meskipun dia tidak menunjukkannya, Jongdae tahu Luhan hanya tidak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Ketika mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, Luhan menyadari jika murid-murid di sekitarnya menatapnya sambil berbisik.

"Mengapa mereka melihatimu seperti itu?" Jongdae bertanya

"Cubit aku, apa aku kelihatan aneh?" Tanya Balik Luhan.

Jongdae mengamati Luhan sekilas, sebelum menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum lebar. "Kau kelihatan imut hari ini," Ucapnya lalu mencubit hidung Luhan kuat-kuat.

 _"You seriously need to stop being so gay._ Tidak enak dilihat, tau," Kata Luhan seraya menepis tangan Jongdae.

"Yeah, yeah, but in the reality, you're gayest one.." Jongdae berucap seraya berjalan menjauh dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke Luhan.

" _Lihat dia, aku pikir rumor itu benar. Dia kelihatannya menyukai pria,"_

 _"Menjijikkan. Dasar,"_

 _"Aku dengar dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun. Dia pikir siapa dia? Apa dia pikir Sehun mau menerima gay menjijikkan sepertinya?"_

 _" Jika aku jadi Ibu-nya, aku pasti sudah menendangnya dari rumah, dan menghapusnya dari nama keluarga,"_

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar ketika Luhan melewati koridor. Mereka tak berhentinya membicarakan mengenai dirinya, dan Luhan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan mereka. Tapi setidaknya, bisakah mereka memelankan volume suara mereka? Dengan begitu, Luhan tidak akan merasa seperti seorang maling yang baru saja ketahuan. Tapi siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini? Apa itu Sehun? Apa pria itu sebegitu inginnya membuat hidupnya menderita?

Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Sehun yang melakukan ini…ia tidak sekejam itu.

.

.

.

 _"Congratulations Oh._ Aku dengar namamu menjadi pembicaraan di seluruh penjuru sekolah hari ini," Jongin menaruh nampahnya di meja tepat di seberang Sehun, seraya menyunggingkan seringaian andalannya.

"Bukankah Sehun memang sudah populerr?" Tanya Chanyeol sekembalinya ia dari mengambil sekaleng soft drink dari vending machine.

"Itu berbeda. Ya! Oh Sehun _! Are you gay?"_ Tanya Jongin sambil tertawa menyebalkan.

Sehun membeku ketika melihat Chanyeol seolah nyaris kehilangan napas.

 _"What the fuck are you talking about?"_ Desis Sehun. Mood-nya sedang tidak baik karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin, dan sekarang, melihat wajah musuh bebuyutannya membuat emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Sehun sembari menatap tajam kedua mata Jongin.

"Aku? Kau tahu, aku hanya prihatin. Mendengar teman lamaku di rumorkan menyukai sesama pria membuatku tak habis pikir. Apa jangan-jangan alasanmu menolak mengencani wanita karena ini, huh?" Ujar Jongin dengan nada mengejek. "Sulit dipercaya.." Kekehnya sambil menatap kea rah Sehun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan, Kim Jongin?!" Bentak Sehun sambil menggebrak meja di hadapannya.

"Well, sebenarnya kau belum tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Sialan, untuk apa aku bertanya jika aku memang sudah tahu? Apa aku pikir aku ini bodoh?" Umpat Sehun, kesal.

Jongin menyeringai mendengarnya. "Baiklah, langsung to-the-point saja. Ada rumor yang mengatakan tentang bocah gay yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu. _I didn't know you're such a catch amongst boys too.."_ Jongin menjelaskan sambil mengunyah sandwichnya.

Sehun lantas mengalihkan pandangnya ke Chanyeol.

"Bukan aku! Aku bersumpah itu sama sekali bukan aku!" Bantah Chanyeol, sambil mengangkat tangannya di udara.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang kuberitahu! Mana mungkin bukan kau?!" Sehun memijat keningnya, pusing.

Jongin terkekeh. "Kupikir kau akan belajar dari kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi ternyata tidak. Sebaiknya kau jaga rapat-rapat rahasiamu itu, bodoh." Ucapnya yang membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja.

 _"You're the gayest one, Jongin!_ Luhan memang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun tapi ia menolaknya! _He's definitely straight. "_ Chanyeol berusaha membela Sehun, namun sedetik kemudian, ia lantas menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sepertnya ia kelepasan bicara.

"Fuck you, Park Chanyeol!" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Ah tidak! Sepertinya aku terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas. Sampai jumpa!" Chanyeol membuang botol bekas minumannya, kemudian meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berucap sesuatu. "Jadi, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana rasanya ketika rahasiamu diketahui orang lain?"Tanyanya, dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Dulu aku mengira jika kau bisa kupercayai. Namun nyatanya, kaulah yang berkhianat. Kau menyebarkan hal itu, dan membuatku dikucilkan di SMP." Ucap Jongin seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi sekarang, lihat. Kau terkena karma atas perbuatanmu."

"Diam kau Kim Jongin!" Desis Sehun tanpa berniat bergerak dari posisinya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas. _Anyways,_ selamat menikmati hukumanmu mulai hari ini." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dengan seringaian puas.

.

.

Luhan mengatukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja. Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jongdae sudah berkali-kali menawarinya untuk pergi ke kantin bersama, namun Luhan tetap berkeras ingin beristirahat saja di kelas. Ia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Ucapnya dengan lirih sambil meremas surai cokelatnya. Ia yakin Sehun pasti benar-benar marah padanya saat ini.

Sehun benar-benar frustasi dengan berita yang keluar. Gara-gara Xi Luhan, semua orang berpikir jika ia adalah gay. Pria itu benar-benar menyusahkan, bahkan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Well, sepertinya ada yang sedang frustasi," Jongin menyenggol bahu Sehun kemudian duduknya disampingnya.

"What the fuck do you want again, Jongin?" Sehun berteriak, kesal.

"Calm down, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa Xi Luhan yang dimaksud itu adalah Ketua Ekskul Vokal Sekolah?" Tanya Kai, ingin tahu.

"Yeah, that's him. So why?" Sehun menjawab dengan dingin.

"Wow, really? Oh Sehun, apa kau tidak tahu seberapa hebat suaranya? Dia memenangkan banyak kompetisi menyanyi antar sekolah dengan pria bernama Jongdae itu. If I were you, I would have accepted the confession, man. He's so damn gorgeous. It's your loss." Jongin berucap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tak menyangka untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Apa aku kelihatan peduli? Aku tidak menyukai pria, termasuk Xi Luhan itu. Jadi kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong Jongin untuk kembali ke bangkunya. Bertepatan dengan itu, wali kelas mereka—Kim Sajangnim—masuk dengan raut wajah berseri-seri.

"Okay class, hari ini kalian ke datangan murid baru.." Ujarnya yang membuat seluruh murid serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu.

Seorang namja dengan mata doe-eyes memasuki kelas dengan raut datar. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Semua orang menatap ke arahnya sampai Kim songsaengnim menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di samping Sehun.

"Hi, namaku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun dan aku akan menjadi teman sebangkumu mulai hari ini," Sehun berucap sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Can You Be My Love, Oh Sehun?**

 **Genre : Angst, sad, romance**

 **Lengt : Chapter 2/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story Begins**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak Jongdae memiliki kerja paruh waktu, Luhan terpaksa harus pulang ke rumah seorang diri. Ketika ia tengah menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tasnya dan membawanya menuju toilet wanita. Ternyata disana,sudah menunggu rombongan gadis-gadis yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sengit. Luhan mengenal siapa gadis yang membawanya kesini—Bae Irene—Ketua _Team Cheerleaders,_ yang dielu-elukan sebagai primadona sekolah.

"Apa mau kalian?" pertanyaan dari Luhan yang terlontar begitu lembut sukses membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ yang ada di sana menggulung telapak tangan mereka sendiri dengan begitu erat. Ekspresi dingin yang Luhan layangkan membuat Irene naik pitam. Wajah imut Luhan yang dingin benar-benar terkesan begitu meremehkan mereka.

" _Ya,_ kau gay menjijikkan! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu?" ucap Irene seraya mendorong tubuh Luhan. "Percaya diri sekali kau mendekati uri Sehunie! Kau pikir siapa dirimu itu? Sadarlah Xi Luhan! Kau itu hanya hama di kehidupan Sehun . Kau yang sudah membuat imej-nya hancur!"

"Hama kalian, bilang?" Luhan tersenyum meremehkan. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Bae Irene? Jika aku hama, lalu kau apa? Sampah? Sehun bahkan sama sekali tidak mau menolehmu,"

Plak!

Satu tamparan melayang di permukaan pipi Luhan dengan begitu keras setelah namja mungil itu melempar argumentasinya. Seketika itu pula setetes darah segar merembes dari sudut bibirnya, membuat Luhan mulai meringis kesakitan. Tamparan itu begitu keras, menyisakan luka yang terasa perih dan panas di pipi dan sudut bibirnya.

"Kau ingin mati?" tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan nada yang dibuat semenakutkan mungkin. "Sebaiknya buang jauh-jauh harapanmu itu, jika kau ingin ini menjadi terakhir kalinya kau melihat kami,"

"ARRASEO?!" Irene berteriak dengan keras tepat di hadapan Luhan. Salah satu tangannya mencengkeram kuat rahang Luhan, kemudian melepaskannya dengan kasar.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan pandangan jijik, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Luhan dan kerumunan di belakangnya.

"Sisanya bisa kalian urus!" perintah itu terdengar begitu jelas, membuat segerombolan _yeoja_ yang mengelilingi mereka mulai menyerbu sosok Luhan; menghujaninya dengan tamparan, cakaran, dan menjambak rambut Luhan dengan begitu brutal.

"Akh!"

"Ada yang menuju kesini!" suatu suara sukses membuat wanita yang menjadi pemimpin sekumpulan _yeoja_ gila ini menolehkan kepala, kini ia membidik sosok seorang yang begitu ia kenal ada di tangan bawahannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, "Berhenti!"

Setelah perintah itu terdengar, sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang semula menyiksa Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mereka, kemudian sibuk merapikan penampilan mereka, sebelum keluar dari toilet itu. Meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri dengan luka yang hampir menghiasi sekujur wajahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja kembali setelah menghadap guru untuk mengurus beberapa masalah administrasi. Setelah berjalan sebentar, ia baru menyadari jika ia tersesat. Sekolah ini cukup besar, dan jujur, sejak menginjakkan kaki disini, Kyungsoo hanya mengetahui letak kelas, toilet dan ruang guru. Dengan langkah yang diseret, Kyungsoo kembali memutari koridor demi koridor sekolah yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

Ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat tanda _Club Rooms Level 3._

"Sebenarnya ada dimana aku ini?" Umpat Kyungsoo, kesal. Sepanjang koridor yang ia lihat hanya ada pintu, dan pintu. Dengan perasaan cemas, ia mencoba untuk mencari tanda penunjuk jalan, namun tidak ada satu pun yang Kyungsoo temui.

"Sekolah macam apa yang tidak punya penunjuk jalan? Apa mereka tidak tahu jika ada murid yang buta arah sepertiku," Ia bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan melewati sebuah ruangan dengan lampu yang masih hidup, ia berpikir mungkin masih ada murid yang berada disana. Ia pun melangkah semakin mendekat, suara dentuman musik terdengar dari dalam sana. Kyungsoo pun mengetuk pintu itu dua kali, sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Hei, maaf sebelumnya. Aku baru pindah hari ini, dan aku tidak tahu dimana letak gerbang sekolah. Bisakah kau—" Kyungsoo terdiam ketika ia melihat siapa yang berada di hadapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai dengan nada dingin. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit tan itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan kemudian mematikan alat pemutar musik.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo justru bertanya balik. Rasa gugup menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

"Itu yang aku tanyakan padamu. This is a dance room, I'm in the dance club, tentu saja sudah semestinya aku berada disini. Apa kau bodoh?" Kai memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju Kyungsoo dan menyudutkan pria mungil itu ke pintu.

"Apa kau merindukanku, _hyung?"_ Kai menyeringai seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kea rah Kyungsoo, membuat pria mungil itu sulit berkata-kata.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," Kyungsoo menoleh kea rah lain, berusaha untuk menghindari _eye-contact_ dengan pria yang ia sukai.

"Oh, apa kau sedang bermain pura-pura sekarang? Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, aku juga akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Dan well, sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal baru yang bagus," Mata Kyungsoo membesar ketika jemari Kai menyusuri permukaan bibirnya.

"Mundur kau, Jongin!" Kyungsoo mendorong pria itu menjauh. Airmata mengalir di pipinya yang mulus. "Menjauhlah dariku." Ia terisak kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sembari berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menjauhi ruangan itu.

 _Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melarikan diri darimu dan sampai sekarang, setelah semua waktu yang terlewati, hati ini masih berdetak untukmu._

Ketika Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar dari sekolah, ia melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis yang keluar dari toilet.

"Xi Luhan itu harus tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan, he better learn his lesson after today." Salah satu gadis berucap.

Kyungsoo menunggu gadis-gadis itu pergi sebelum masuk ke dalam toilet dan mendengar suara seseorang menangis. Ia menatap ke sekeliling, memastikan jika tidak ada seorang pun dari rombongan gadis-gadis itu yang masih berada disana, kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ketika ia memasuki toilet, Kyungsoo melihat seseorang terduduk di lantai sembari memeluk lutut.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menyentuh bahu Luhan. Ia bisa melihat bahu pria malang itu berguncang seiring dengan isakannya yang mengeras. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"It's okay, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengan Luhan ke bahunya, kemudian memapahnya keluar dari toilet. Kyungsoo pun membawa Luhan menuju ruang kesehatan sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan Luhan. Ia pun mengambil perban serta obat merah untuk mengobati luka Luhan. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Luhan ketika pria itu meringis saat ia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa gadis-gadis itu yang melakukannya padamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah prihatin.

Luhan merasa jika Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik meskipun mereka baru saja bertemu, ia bisa merasakan ketulusan darinya. Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar rumor itu?" Tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

"Well, aku baru saja pindah hari ini, jadi tidak, aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai rumor yang kau maksud," Kyungsoo berucap sambil membersihkan luka Luhan.

"Oh, begini..a..aku.." Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Haruskah ia memberitahu Kyungsoo? Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau memberitahu," Kyungsoo mendongak dan memberinya sebuah senyum manis.

Setelah membalut luka Luhan dengan perban, Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Keduanya berbicara tentang banyak hal. Luhan sangat senang ektika mengetahui jika rumahnya dan Kyungsoo searah. Ia pun menawarkan pada Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama.

"Tentang rumor itu..sebenarnya aku gay dan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang," Luhan tiba-tiba berucap. Suaranya diliputi kesedihan.

"Jadi kenapa?" Balas Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu berhenti sebentar kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Mak-maksudmu?" Luhan berbalik dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan mata yang membesar.

"Jadi kenapa jika kau gay? Tidak salah jika kau menyukai seseorang. Semua orang berhak untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka," Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada serius.

Sepasang mata Luhan nampak berseri, "Jadi, kau tidak berpikir aku menjijikkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku Xi Luhan dari kelas 3! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Oh, jadi kau senior-ku,ya? Aku Do Kyungsoo, dari kelas 1. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sunbaenim."Ucapnya.

"Ya! Panggil saja aku Luhan! Kau membuatku kelihatan tua kalau begitu," Ujar Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Oh iya, kau anak baru kan? Apa kau sudah mengikuti klub?" Tanya Luhan ketika mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Aku belum menentukan akan masuk klub vokal atau memasak," Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Woah! Aku dari Klub Vokal! Kau sebaiknya ikut bergabung bersama kami!" Luhan melompat dengan girang, melupakan kondisi tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku akan bergabung. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang aku kenal di klub," Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepala. Akhirnya ia memiliki teman juga.

Luhan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus bercerita mengenai hal mengasyikkan dalam klub vokal sementara Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya sesekali sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Luhan ketika bersemangat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Lu?" Itu hal pertama yang Jongdae tanyakan ketika ia melihat Luhan di gerbang sekolah keesokan harinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan mencoba untuk tertawa dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Namun, Jongdae tak bisa membiarkan hal itu begitu saja.

"Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi,"

"It's really nothing Jongdae. Percaya padaku," Luhan mencoba untuk berjalan lagi namun Jongdae segera menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat pria itu berbalik menghadapnya.

Jongdae menatap wajah Luhan yang penuh luka, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia lantas melepas jaket yang dikenakannya kemudian memakaikannya pada Luhan. Ditariknya zipper jaket itu sampai menutupi leher Luhan yang penuh dengan bekas cakaran.

"Sebaiknya kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi kemarin sebelum aku mencari tahu sendiri siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, dan mematahkan lehernya Xi Luhan," Jongdae menggertakkan giginya. Luhan tahu jika Jongdae memanggil nama lengkapnya, itu artinya ia tengah marah besar.

Karena itu, akhirnya Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Jongdae nampak geram ketika mendengar cerita Luhan.

"Those bitches, I swear I will—"

"Jongdae! Lupakan saja, okay?"

"Sialan! Mereka menindasmu Lu! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada masalah lagi Jongdae. Kumohon?"

"Huft, baiklah. Dasar keras kepala!" Umpat Jongdae.

Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengiyakan permintaan Luhan ketika melihat namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hehehee..gomawo Chennie.." Luhan memberinya senyuman manis.

Ketika mereka melewati deretan loker, Luhan berhenti di depan loker Sehun untuk menempelkan sebuah note di dalam sana.

"Mengapa kau masih memikirkannya, Lu?" Jongdae mendesah tak percaya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin dia membenciku," Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Apa kau pikir dia peduli? He's a fucking dumbass, you know?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, Jongdae.." Ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang bahu Chen.

"Oh God! Luhan..kau..apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" Jongdae menolak untuk menatap Luhan. "Aku membencimu, Lu. Kau terlalu murah hati.." Ucapnya sambil memukul loker yang berada didekatnya.

"I love you too, Jongdae." Luhan tertawa.

"Wow, sepertinya kau sudah punya target baru ya, Senior Xi?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka. Senyum Luhan luntur ketika ia melihat Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan dingin. Seisi koridor mendadak diam ketika melihat keduanya tengah berdiri berhadapan.

"Kau bilang kau sangat menyukaiku tapi kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada pria lain juga," Sehun menyeringai sambil menatap rendah Luhan.

"A-aku tidak.." Luhan baru saja hendak bicara, namun Sehun lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Untuk apa membela diri? Apa kau pikir aku peduli jika kau menyukai pria lain, huh?" Sehun berkacang pinggang di hadapan Luhan. "Dan lagi, untuk apa note ini? Mencoba untuk mendapatkan maaf dariku? Huh, jangan harap. Setelah berhasil menghancurkan imej-ku, apa kau pikir aku masih mau memaafkanmu? Menjauhlah dariku Senior Xi atau aku tidak akan segan melakukan sesuatu untuk melenyapkanmu.." Ujar Sehun kemudian membuang note yang ada di genggamannya tepat di wajah Luhan. Namja itu menubruk bahu Luhan sebelum berlalu begitu saja dengan wajah angkuh.

Luhan sedikit terhuyung, namun untung saja Jongdae dengan sigap menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae bertanya. Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia memungut kertas yang remuk itu kemudian membukanya.

 _Aku minta maaf._

 _-Xi Luhan_

"Lu, bicaralah padaku," Jongdae mencoba lagi.

"A..aku baik-baik saja Jongdae. Oh iya, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," Ia mendorong Jongdae kemudian berlari dengan cepat menembus kerumunan yang mengelilingi mereka, menuju toilet. Sampai disana, ia segera mengunci dirinya di balik bilik paling ujung kemudian membiarkan airmatanya jatuh.

"Lu bukalah!" Jongdae mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Ia bisa mendengar suara isakan Luhan dari dalam.

"Kumohon Jongdae, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku janji aku akan bicara nanti," Luhan menangis.

Jongdae hanya bisa menghela napas mengalah. "I'll see you during lunch." Ucapnya kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali menuju kelas.

.

.

Ketika bel yang menandakan jam pertama berakhir, Luhan dengan terburu-buru menghapus airmatanya dan melangkah keluar dari dalam bilik. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan cepat, namun matanya masih bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Senyum Luhan. It's okay. Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya.," Luhan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan memasuki kelas. Meyakinkan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ketika makan Siang, berita mengenai Luhan yang masih mendekati Sehun dengan tak tahu dirinya menyebar di kalangan murid-murid sekolah. Luhan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk menuju kantin, mengabaikan semua tanggapan buruk yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Hey Luhan-hyung!" Seseorang tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati wajah tersenyum Kyungsoo. "Mau makan Siang bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum cerah.

"Ten-tentu saja!" Luhan kembali tersenyum.

Sehun mengernyit ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Luhan menuju kantin. "Sepertinya gay sialan itu ingin menyebarkan penyakit menjijikkannya pada teman sebangkuku,"

"Sehun, aku ingin jujur padamu tentang sesuatu," Ucapan Kris membuat Tao yang berada disampingnya berhenti mengunyah makanan.

Sehun menoleh kea rah Kris, "What, hyung?"

"Tao dan aku..kami sebenarnya sudah berpacaran sejak masuk SMA. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika sahabatmu adalah gay—hal yang selama ini kau benci," Kris berucap terang-terangan.

Sehun tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya sementara Chanyeol nyaris tersedak minumannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, namja itu nampak mengunyah makanannya seolah tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi.

Melihat Sehun yang terdiam, Kris berbicara lagi. "Aku pikir kita tidak bisa menjadi teman lagi. Iyakan?" Pria berambut pirang itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meraih tangan Tao.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. A-aku hanya membenci Xi Luhan okay? Aku minta maaf." Sehun menunduk. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat lagi."

"Apa kau tengah berbicara tentang Kai?" Kris mengangkat alisnya. Sehun mendongak. Ia hendak berbicara sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Lupakan," Ucap Sehun dingin. Kris hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Jadi, kita masih berteman, kan?" Chanyeol menyahut tiba-tiba.

"Shut the fuck up Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjitaknya cukup kuat membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

.

.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah kelas usai hyung. Berhati-hatilah," Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik," Jongdae berucap ketika melihat Luhan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ya, dia benar-benar baik," Luhan tersenyum.

"Hey Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia segera mempercepat laju jalannya, mengabaikan sosok itu yang terus memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Kyungsoo!" Sosok itu menyambar lengan Kyungsoo kemudian memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menyentak lengan Kai, namun sayangnya, Kai justru mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo makin kuat.

"Mengapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku? Dan lagi, mengapa kau bersekolah disini? Bukankah kau pindah ke Jepang 3 tahun yang lalu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba kembali sekarang?" Genggaman tangan Kai di lengannya membuat Kyungsoo meringis.

"Pergilah Jongin! Menjauh dariku! Jangan berakting seolah-olah kau mengenalku! Mengerti?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai melepaskan genggamannya. Kyungsoo segera mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Kai yang membeku di tempatnya.

.

.

"Kyung—" Luhan berhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelah teman barunya. Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap tajam kea rah pria bersurai honey brown yang kini tengah berada di ambang pintu kelas.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku ingin membereskan barang-barangku," Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan menunggu di ambang pintu. Ia lupa jika Sehun juga berada di kelas ini.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan tanpa menunggu lama menghampiri Luhan. Ia meraih tangan Luhan, menyeretnya keluar, kemudian menghempaskan pria itu ke lantai. Luhan meringis ketika merasakan nyeri dari lukanya yang belum sembuh betul.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti menggangguku, apa kau tuli?" Sehun berteriak marah.

"Aku tidak datang untuk melihatmu! Aku kesini untuk menjemput Kyungsoo." Luhan membela diri. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, namun Sehun menendang bahunya dan membuat Luhan jatuh terduduk.

"Oh jadi ini trik barumu? Kau mendekatinya karena ia teman sebangkuku, iyakan?"

"Kau salah, Sehun,"

"Jangan panggil namaku !"

Luhan menunduk, ia bisa merasakan lukanya kembali berdarah. Ia yakin seragamnya pasti sudah kotor sekarang.

"Berhentilah berlagak lemah Senior Xi! Kau pikir aku akan kasihan?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Luhan lantas menutup matanya menunggu pukulan yang dilayangkan Sehun, namun tidak ada sakit yang ia rasakan. Dengan perlahan, Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" Kai memaki Sehun setelah berhasil melayangkan satu pukulan pada pria itu.

"Apa kau mau membunuhnya, Oh Sehun?!"

.

.

TBC


End file.
